Bumblebee Week Day 6: Realization
by Sun Kasai
Summary: People tend to be slow when realizing something. Love is no different. When Blake realized she was in Love with Yang it was the worst possible moment to say it, but now they are reunited and Blake wants to make sure her partner knows just how much she loves her. But she just... doesnt know how to stop.


**Disclaimer: I happened to have realized something. We have Day 6 of the Bumblebee Week!**

 **and realization is the theme. Who would have thought?**

 **I aswell realized that the first time I published something is over a year ago already. No idea how I missed that so far but Kaizo made me remember that.**

 **Now with that I want to thank everyone who stuck around that long. I always am happy to see my Stories make people happy or just seeing that they enjoy what I write. So thanks for that :)**

 **And I aswell am happy to great one of my oldest followers again! Hey Kaizo good to hear from you again.**

 **Don't worry no need to apologize. I know that we all got stuff to deal with. I just hope it gets better on your end.**

 **On that note Thanks for the compliment. :) It always makes me feel like I accomplished my job as a writer when I hear things like that. I was aswell pleasantly surprised to hear you have written something. I actually went to check it out but…**

 **I couldn't really find it. See I don't write anything on wattpad so I had to use someone elses account, I searched for a good hour for the story but the only things with Roses are either not accessible or taken down or just aren't rwby. I mean I searched with all kinds of sources, male reader x Ruby, RWBY, When the roses bloom even with your name, but there just wasn't anything.**

 **There was one thing I thought could be it but once I clicked on it it just said error.**

 **I would like to read it, but I just cant find it. Sorry. Do you have something like a direct link or so?**

 **Now with that being said, I still want to say something about this story. Todays theme was realization right? well see… my friend has been bugging me for a while now with a certain prompt so I thought it would be great to combine it with this one. I hope you enjoy ;)**

Realization

When it comes to realizing your feelings, some people tend to be slow. It is not something you can actually avoid. It just something that is a part of you, just like anyone else. We don't realize how important something is to us until we have come to the conclusion through experiences.

This could not be truer for one thing specifically. Love.

Blake had experienced this first hand. She had lived through the "Phases of Love" everyone goes through when they meet their soulmate. These Phases are made up of three moments. Three moments, to realize that you hold love for this certain Person:

The Moment you think you know it.

The Moment you know it but you can't say it.

The Moment you know it and you need to say it.

The Moment Blake thought she knew it was hard for her to pinpoint. Was it love at first sight? She had to admit she had followed around Yang until she made eye contact with her in the emerald Forest. Maybe it was the time around the Dance. Yes that sounded like the fitting answer.

Yang was so determent to help Blake enjoy herself, help her with her past and try to look forward. She told her about her own past, just for the sake of helping her. Maybe it was this small gesture of kindness combined with this moment of revelation that started to make her evolve feelings. Maybe it was just the combination of meaningful moments and not one 'Oh Dear God i might be in Love' moment.

The Moment she know it was as well the one she dreaded most. Back during the Fall of Beacon, being forced to watch as Adam cut of Yang's arm, unable to prevent it. All the nightmares and fears she had come true as her partner jumped headfirst in to save her, angrier than Blake had EVER seen her.

Blake just grabbed Yang and ran as best as she could, distracting the spiteful Bull with a Shadow Clone. She than collapsed under the grief and exhaustion. She simply stared at Yang's unconscious figure as they waited for the Paramedics to arrive. It was in that moment that she realized that she loved this Girl. Hell even Adam knew.

And that was exactly why she couldn't say it. He had just promised to destroy everything she loved. Saying it now would be like dooming Yang to her Death. So instead she said the only thing she could and apologized over and over again to her unmoving body.

And then, came the Moment where Blake just needed to say it. Where she just HAD to let her true feelings out.

"I love you."

…

Wow.

…

That was sudden.

Yang's eyes widened, so did Weiss and Ruby's to what Blake just said.

Blake herself was shocked as well. What the hell was she thinking? She sees her after multiple Months of being apart and the first thing she does after the group hug with her Team is a declaration of love? She began to panic in her mind. Of course she was going to tell her this eventually but they JUST MEET for Oum's sake!

" _Okay calm down. You can fix this. Just… stay calm and think rational."_

"I love you."

" _Don't say it again you idiot!"_

"I love you!" she screamed this time.

Well… so much for trying and fix their relationship slowly. This was the kinds of Speed even Ruby would be jealous of.

She may have just done the exact opposite. What would Yang think of her right now?

The Blonde in return just gasped and looked at Blake like she had just grown a second head. "W-what?" she forced out.

Blake's response?

"I-I love you Yang." She just continued to say it, her whole body was shivering. "It's just… I love you! I mean… I LOVE you Yang."

She may have been officially unable to control her voice. Or her body, because she hugged Yang tightly, pretty much jumping onto her. She couldn't contain it anymore. It was like her whole body was trying to get rid of all the times she had wanted to say it.

Yang just stared, still shocked at her 'Partners?' actions. She didn't hug back because of that. Was this actually happening? It was around that time, she realized that pretty much everyone in the room and probably outside was hearing them. Yang had realized that because literally EVERYONE was staring at them. "Uuuuuh… Blake, people are staring."

"I know just… I love you."

Dear Oum Blake wanted to die right now. She wouldn't mind to die right now. Who knows maybe she was already dying and some sudden illness caused her to make irrational actions.

Couldn't just once the ground open and the earth swallow her? This was starting to be just embarrassing. Oh to hell with it. If she already said it…

"I love you Yang!" she said again, breaking the hug but still keeping her hands on Yang's shoulders. Golden met purple as Blake looked her straight into the eyes and continued with her declaration.

"I love you Yang. I love you so much. I am sorry that I love you. I just love you ok? I love everything about you. I love your hair, your character, your soul, you're fighting style, your antics, these stupid Puns, I LOVE you. I love all that and more."

Tears started to stream down her face. She never felt more vulnerable. She didn't want to cry, she wanted to tell her this with pride but the tears just wouldn't stop. Yang could destroy her with a few words right now. A rejection would leave an unrepairable hole in her Heart, but Blake didn't care. She just needed to say this.

"I love you Yang. I love you so much it hurts. I am sorry. I love you and that's why you got hurt. I love you so I left. I love you and…. and…" her voice shook even more as more tears streamed down her face, her head hanging down.

Too say Yang was stunned would have been the equivalent of saying Qrow was only SLIGHTLY drunk. She was absolutely blown away by this. Blake… loved her? She left because of it?

Yang was slowly starting to unveil all of these emotions in her head right now. This girl in front of her was her Partner for so long and then she ran away because she loved her?

She should be angry at her, shouldn't she?

But looking at this crying girl… her anger just kind of… disappeared.

Gently, she cupped Blake's face with her left hand, making Blake look up to her and wiping away one of the tears. Blake was now forced to look Yang in the eyes and was met with purple orbs. Honestly she expected them to be red when she saw her.

The two orbs came closer until… Blake suddenly felt something pressing on her lips. After her initial surprise she realized Yang was kissing her. The Kiss helped push some of her turmoil away and she eventually ended up leaning into the Kiss. In this short moment, her soul was at peace.

The contact left Blake and she soon found herself yearning for it again. Her expression was now a bit dreamy, like she had just woken up. Yang smiled at this and said four live changing words.

"I love you too."

Yes. She loved her. There was a lot they had to work through but for now… it just felt good to have this out of their systems.

Blake was shocked for a Moment. This… was actually happening.

Yang continued however, "We two are going to have a LONG talk later. But… yeah… I love you too Kitten."

Yes, of course they had things to talk about. Blake knew that and she wouldn't run from that. However, right now, she had different priorities.

Before she could however do something an embarrassed Qrow cleared his throat, making all the eyes in the Room focus on him now. In his hand he held a yellow, black arm. "This might be bad timing but… I think you need that."

He then gave Yang the metal prosthetic, who nodded in thanks and put it back on, before turning back to Blake. However…

Blake's body pretty much acted on its own. She picked Yang up in one swift movement and before anyone could even react or question her, she held the Blonde bridal style before turning to all the prying eyes around them.

And again, her Mouth moved on its own.

"Friends, Family, everyone who is here. I know that this was a very chaotic night I mean… REALLY chaotic! And everything just seems crazy. I can completely understand that. I am as well not sure for what actually, you know, Team I play. However what I DO know is that I am currently holding the most amazing girl I ever met in my arms who I have been away from for way to long."

This sudden speech now got REALLY everyone's attention. Ghira and Kali had widened eyes, with Sun just giving an amused smirk. Qrow slowly stepped back from the duo, Jaune, Ren and Nora were just observing the situation just like Oscar/Ozpin. In her arms Yang was blushing a deep red. "Bla-"

"I am not done yet." the Cat interrupted Yang before continuing. Oh no… she had A LOT more to say. A part inside Blake wanted to make it absolutely clear how her emotions with the Dragon were.

"I LOVE this girl. I love everything about her and I am not someone who easily says things like that. I am the kind of person who denies being in love for who knows how long. I have experienced completely WRONG types of love, but this woman has a grip on my heart that I couldn't break if I wanted to." Blake actually laughed a little bit at that last part, "and believe me there… where times over these last Months were I wanted to." She just chuckled a bit. The sheer irony just brought this out in her.

Ruby and Weiss were still in something like a paralysed state, not completely believing what is actually happening before their eyes. Blake was NEVER the kind of person who was THAT open. Blake began to talk more and more, she talked herself in a rush and just spoke from the depth of her soul.

"I thought it would be for the better if I just try my best of keeping her away and that we would both be better off without each other, but I was a simple coward back then and I am not above admitting that. I did a lot of mistakes in my live and i know that was one, but loving Yang is NOT one of them. If anyone is looking for the word that means caring irrationally a lot about someone, beyond all your better judgement for reasons you yourself cannot understand and wanting them to always be happy and to never see them sad no matter how much it pains, humiliates or destroys you than it is love."

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and continued with her declaration.

"And when you love someone you don't stop loving them, ever. Not even if you want to because you believe they deserve better. I know there are people who will roll their eyes, call you crazy, believe it's a stupid, horrible thing that can't end well even then, ESPECIALLY than you are not supposed to just… give up and I know that because I tried to give up. I tried to do what I thought to be the RIGHT thing but it wasn't. Because THIS is Love and NOT just some disposable thing that is not worth fighting for."

The crowd of Faunus outside by now has reached the entrance as well and where starring at the spectacle in front of them. Some were moved, some confused and others even began to think about the people they love.

"I don't know when, how or why it happened but it happened and… I don't want to lose this. I will fight the whole goddamn world if I have to. It was…. overwhelming, frustrating and sometimes painful. But I can't stop loving her just like I can't stop breathing. I am inconceivably, hopelessly and unconditionally… in love with her."

The young Ninja finished her speech, releasing a deep breath. It felt so good to speak this all out loudly. She looked down at the Partner who this declaration was assigned to. Yang was absolutely speechless. Her very soul was touched by what Blake just did. She never thought someone… ANYONE would ever say something like this because of her. Here she was questioning if Blake even cared about her for Months, if anyone ever loved her because they all left and now, Blake just explained that she left because she loved her.

The Cat smiled at the Dragon who just didn't know what to say. Tears welled up in Yang's eyes, out of happiness this time. Her hands covered her trembling lips, she never thought to be able to feel like… this. "Blake…" she muttered.

"It's all true." Blake replied.

Yang could swear her Heart was going to burst any moment. The raw emotions she… she just… couldn't describe any of it! Right now… Yang just felt overjoyed.

Blake took another quick moment, this time addressing all those in the Room, who all where a bit touched by what they just got to witness.

"So I will take this girl in my arms into my room and show her how much I love her."

And just like that… the Blush returned with full force.

Yang's head was as red as Ruby's cape and pretty much all kinds of thoughts disappeared from her mind, understanding what her new girlfriend just implied. The really only thing she could pierce together was _"Since when are you THIS straightforward!?"_

"And I warn you, if ANYONE is interrupting us, Salem will appear like a harmless Cat compared to me."

With that last warning, Blake disappeared in a shadowy blur and stormed out of the School, holding a bright red Yang in her arms.

For a while since she left… no one dared to move or make a sound.

Until Weiss Schnee of all people did one.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

This scream made everyone snap out of the confusion/shock they were in. Now all the eyes that were previously on Blake and Yang were now on an absolutely ecstatic Weiss. The former Heiress, despite just having survived a near fatal wound, was overjoyed and smiling brightly.

"YES! FINALLY! F*CKING FINALLY! IT WAS ABOUT DAMN TIME!"

She shouted while glyphs appeared around her, dozens of small Queen Lancers stepping out of them. The white Bee like Grimm happily flew around the Hall, mirroring the White haired girls mood.

"Ähhhh…" was all Qrow was able to bring out as he saw the Schnee's sudden outburst.

This was however not unnoticed by Weiss who promptly explained herself. "Do you have ANY idea how long I waited for this? The whole time we were at Beacon it was 'Will they do it, Will they not' this WHOLE TIME I watched these two dance around each other! They were basically my Saturday sitcom at one point. I have waited… SO LONG and it FINALLY HAPPENED!" she screamed at him, happily giggling to herself.

It was not much later that Ruby joined in, laughing herself. "Yeah… it did take painfully long for them too finally do it didn't it?"

Qrow chose to just not question it and instead smiled to himself, while drinking a bit from his flask.

Jaune just stared at the white Bees flying around and smiled himself. After all the Chaos it WAS pretty good to have some good news. It as well made him remember Pyrrha a little, but this time, he was able to smile at her Memory.

The Knight turned to his other friends and was surprised as seeing Ren out of nowhere, press his lips on Nora's. The red head was unable to react and her eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. When Ren let her breath, she simply fell into a mad giggle fit before falling unconscious. Ren met his friends gaze and just smiled himself. "I promised myself the moment Blake admits it, I would do it too."

The two shared a laugh at that.

Ghira and Kali meanwhile had just started to perceive the event fully. Looking at each other, Kali ended up smiling as well. "She has that definitely from you."

Ghira, a little bit embarrassed, rubbed the back of his head, but still smiled. "Probably. But I guess I should be happy that Blake has found someone she feels so strongly for." The father Belladonna than remembered something. "Maybe I should apologize to-"

Sun just raised a Hand to stop the Cat Faunus. He simply laughed a bit. "It's fine really. Now if you excuse me though…. I have a Chameleon to comfort." Ghira than simply watched as Sun walked over into a corner of the Hall, were Ilia sat, dark rainclouds almost visible above her. The girl just realized she may have actually had a chance with Blake in the past and then as well realized that this chance basically went down the drain. Sun sat down next to her and put a Hand on her shoulder and hugging her a little with his tail.

Outside, the forces of Menagerie were actually moved as well by the declaration of Blake and some even went to their significant other when they were present, telling them how much they love them.

Oscar could only watch as everything happened. Snapping out of his shock, he simply could ask one thing to the man in his head. "Hey… did you know about them?"

Ozpin's reply was simple. _"EVERYONE… knew about them. Ruby and Weiss sometimes filmed their conversations and combined with the security camera footage around Beacon we made a movie night out of it."_

"What the-… Are you serious?"

 _"I am. You should have seen Glynda's reaction when Yang asked Blake to Dance on the Party. She wore that smile for days."_

Oscar had… very mixed emotions about that. In the end however, he ended up just joining the others and laughed as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!" groaned Blake into the Pillow.

She had just entered the House the Forces of Menagerie made their temporarily base and stepped into her own Room. Blake had dropped Yang on the bed and then proceeded to groan into the Pillow, because it was now that she had completely realized her actions in front of everyone. To say she was embarrassed was a big understatement. "Did I really say all that?"

Yang couldn't help but laugh at that. "Yes you did."

Blake just continued to groan. "Do you think I will ever be able to show them my face again?"

"I am sure you will." was Yang's reply. She sounded very happy currently, at least something good that Blake could see in that situation. The Faunus girl felt her worries however lessen, upon feeling a hand rub her Cat ears. Not caring about repressing herself anymore (a side effect of having herself embarrassed in front of almost everyone she knew) she contently purred at the Touch. Another hand, this time out of Metal, than grabbed her head and made her look into the purple eyes of her girlfriend again. God, how she missed these eyes.

Yang leaned down and caught Blake in a kiss. It may have been for just a couple of second but for Blake it may just have as well been hours. When the two parted again, Blake still could see the obvious smile in Yang's face. "You look happy."

The Dragon chuckled at that. "Guess why?" she leaned back down again, now hovering over Blake. "That was the most beautiful thing anyone ever did for me."

"It's just how I fell." was Blake's reply. Yes, that was all what Blake felt. Honestly as embarrassed as she was… she would say it again. She would say it a thousand times over.

Yang laughed again. Despite everything that happened, she actually was able to laugh. "We two are still going to have a long talk tomorrow."

"I know. Don't worry. I won't run from that or ever." Blake replied, putting her Hands on the Blondes waist.

And that was enough talk for the both of them that Night. Instead, Blake pressed her lips onto the ones of her new girlfriend, who happily kissed back.

Tomorrow would without a doubt be an... hectic day but tonight, they just enjoyed the embrace of the other.

 **For anyone who is curious this was the prompt:**

" **How about a story where Blake FINALLY says I love you… but jus cant stop talking and over and over says I love you."**

 **Honestly I really liked the idea so here it is. Hope you ended up liking it all. I enjoyed writing it. Besides this is something that canon Yang REALLY deserves to hear. She has been through so much and been left so many times, hearing someone declare their love like that is something Yang just deserves and I am happy to deliver!**

 **And Yes i am well aware that some characters are a Bit... well OOC aka. Fangirl Weiss but i just felt like making something more funny after the last one.**

 **BTW: The next days topic First Kiss will be another prompt as well. so look forward to that ;)**


End file.
